Shadikal
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: When Tikal is somehow brought back by the Chaos Emeralds, she spends time with Shadow and things get really heated. Requested by UltimateCCC.


**_This was requested by_** ** _ultimateCCC_** ** _. I hope you enjoy it ^_^._**

One day, a big shocking thing happened on Mobius: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Big, Rouge, Shadow, Omega, Silver, Blaze, Charmy, Vector and Espio were all called by Knuckles to come to his island, as he claims all 7 Chaos Emeralds were coming from nowhere and circling the Master Emerald, and brought Tikal back and all of her Chaos.

They all get there and see Knuckles was right. Tikal and all of her Chaos stood there with Knuckles! The Chaos all cheered and flew over to Cream and Cheese and Chocola. They all hugged happily with hugs and kisses. Some of the friends even hugged them, even Shadow.

"How did you get brought back, Tikal?" Sonic asked.

"All 7 Chaos Emeralds just came and started circling the Master Emerald and brought me and my Chaos back." She smiled. Everyone welcomed her back with joy and care before going home and the Chaos going back to Chao Garden. Knuckles went out to find Rouge for now and Shadow stayed behind with Tikal. There was something he had to tell Tikal.

"Why are you still here, Shadow?" The orange echidna asked.

"Well...you see...there's something I need to tell you, Tikal," The ebony hedgehog said, rubbing the side of his arm nervously.

She walks closer. "What is it?"

"Well...ever since I met you before you died...I've had a crush on you since then." He admits, blushing softly.

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, surprised.

"Well...because I was scared you wouldn't like me back cause of how dark I look." He admits again.

"Oh, Shadow...I could never hate you," Tikal said, making him look into her eyes. "I love you too much."

"You do?" He asked, stunned. She nods and cups his chin, leaning in for a kiss. Shadow blushed heavily, but returned the kiss happily. They pull away 20 seconds later.

"Since we're together now, Tikal...wanna go out with me?" Shadow asked politely, holding her hands.

"I'd love to, Shadow." She replied back.

"And then would you like to come spend the day at my place?" Shadow asked also.

"Sure, Shadz." She cooed, kissing his nose. The hedgehog smiled softly. The two head out, Shadow Chaos Controlling them off the island and to Station Square below.

They eat at, where else, the Golden Corral. Shadow and Tikal eat Steak, corn, potatoes with Gravy and chicken and even drink Coke soda together. "This is the best day of my entire life, Shadow." Tikal cooed.

"Me too."

"You got gravy on your cheek, Shadow. I'll get it," She leans in and licks the gravy off his cheek, making him blushing. "Can't let that gravy go to waste, dear."

"True," Shadow smiled. Eventually, they finished eating and headed to Shadow's place for the day. Once inside, they sit on the couch, sighing happily. But then Tikal tackled Shadow into lying down and got on top.

"My, you're a sneaky girl, aren't you?" Shadow teased with a smirk. She nuzzled his nose.

"Yes, I am." She giggled. She then began to make out with passion with Shadow, sliding her tongue into his mouth and exploring his mouth and even sword fighting with his own tongue. She soon broke the kiss and tilted Shadow's head back, sucking gently on his black neck and making him moan and shiver with pleasure.

"Oh, yes, Tikal...that's the spot...right there." He moaned heavily, panting. She soon stops and sits back to take off her clothes, throwing her top aside and baring her orange breasts to the ebony hedgehog, and then kicking off her shoes and shorts, leaving her completely naked for Shadow. She lies down and coos at Shadow to come at her.

Shadow crawled on top of her and kissed her as he gently slid inside her, making her wince at first. It was then he hit Tikal's barrier. She was still a virgin.

She whimpered, concerning Shadow. "Do you want me to stop, Tikal? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, Shadow...I want to do this...take me, Shadow. Take my virginity away." She begged, holding his shoulders tightly. Shadow trusts her and thrusts as hard as he can, and breaks the barrier, causing Tikal to cry out in pain heavily. Some blood erupted from her pussy a bit too from her barrier, but she kept still.

Soon, the pain was fully gone and Shadow held her gently. "I'm going to start thrusting now, okay?" She nods and Shadow begins to thrust his black dick in and out of her bright orange pussy, and the two moaned hard with each thrust. Shadow even gropped her breasts hard, making Tikal moan louder than him.

"Oh, Yes! Shadow! I LOVE YOU!" She cried.

"I love you too, Tikal!" He cried back. Soon, the two felt themselves about to release, and within 20 seconds left, it happened.

"TIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!"

"SHADOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

They both cummed heavily, their fluids both mixing inside Tikal's orange pussy and spilling out onto the couch a bit. Shadow pulled out of her and they panted heavily, Shadow pulling the couch blanket over them. "That was amazing, Shadow..."

"Yeah," Shadow yawned and the two lovers snuggled up. "Goodnight, Tikal."

"Goodnight, Shadow." She yawned back. And the two fell asleep.


End file.
